Trama In Cameron
by viciousvictoria
Summary: A sad little one-shot where I kill off two of my favorite wrestlers. Featuring: Shannon Moore, Amy Dumas / Lita with mentions of Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Trish Stratus, Adam Copeland / Edge, Vince McMahon.


**BAM!**

My heart leapt out of my chest and my foot slammed on the break. Time itself slammed to the stop with the car. As quickly as I could I ripped my cell phone from where I kept it in the cup holder and tore my seat belt off my body. The airbag didn't stop me for one second when I clawed my way out of my car and into in humid North Carolina summer air. My fingers rushed over those fateful digits as I stood there staring at the body.

"911 what's your-"

"I just hit someone with my car!"

"Where are you, Miss?"

"Pineywood Church Road in Cameron!"

"Is the victim awake and breathing?"

I hurried over to the body, but when the face came into my view the cell phone slipped out of my hand. It broke in half upon impact with the pavement, but I was too focused on his face to even notice. I kneeled by his side and ran my hand softly through his blonde hair.

"Shannon" was the only word I could say.

Slowly that gorgeous face turned toward me and I looked into that beautiful, vibrant green that always stood out. His eyes searched mine for a moment with uncertainty, and tears ran thick rivers down my face.

"I'm so sorry, Shannon! Please hold on, help is on the way!"

His hand shook slightly as he slid it up his stomach to hold mine. Carefully my fingers intertwined with his holding on as if maybe my racing heart would make his beat stronger. He made an attempt to squeeze my hand, but his body's weakness was extremely evident. A loud sob escaped my trembling lips. Shannon was fading fast. His perfect lips formed the smile I had fallen in love with the first time I saw it, and he took a deep wheezing breath that rattled me.

"I remember that night a few years back when Matt beat me up cawse ah kissed you at his party", he said with his southern accent coming out stronger with every word.

A smile cracked through my sad expression and a small laugh cut through another sob as I nodded. Only Shannon would be thinking about a drunken night from years ago at a time like this. With my free hand I place a finger over his lips and begged him to save his strength, but he kept on speaking.

"Ah think that kiss was worth it."

My heart broke at his words knowing his voice growing weaker as his accent grew stronger. His eyes were filled with tears, but I knew his stubborn attitude too well. It was keeping them from making a trail down his flawless face even in his last moments. Shannon had always been the person to stand strong even when everything and everyone was crumbling around him.

"Ah've loved you since you were with Matt. My only regret in dyin' now is ah'm never goin' ta have the family that was with you in mah dreams."

The calmness behind his voice was unnerving to me while I sat next to him falling apart.

"NO! Shannon, you're not dying! I can hear the sirens coming. We can get a big house down here and fill it with a huge family together. You can't leave me Shannon Brian Moore! I love you."

"In a long tyme ah'll be with you in heaven. Thank the boys fa me and Vince fa letting' me live mah dream. An' tell Crystal ah'm sorry it didn't work out. Don't cry now or forget the-"

His eyes fluttered closed mid-sentence and a final wheezing sound came from his mouth. I pulled his body into my arms holding to me closely at first. Desperately I pulled him away a little bit and shook his limp upper body begging him to wake up. The strong arms of a policeman pulled at my arms, but I grasped Shannon. I dug my nails into the man I loved refusing to leave him. More hands grabbed at me and finally succeeded in pulling me back. I fought them with everything my body had trying to get back to Shannon. My body needed to feel him touch me again. My ears needed to hear him proclaim his love to me again. My heart needed him to be with me forever. Blood-covered hands covered my face and I began to offer God everything I had if only Shannon could live. Sobs racked my body heavily and I passed out there on Pineywood Church Road.

* * *

"Good Morning, Moore County. I'm Kelly Bates coming to you live from Cameron where a tragedy occurred in the early hours of this morning. Inside this Comfort Inn behind me Amy Dumas was found dead her hotel room. Dumas is also known as the former WWE wrestler Lita and the lead singer to a Georgia punk band, The Luchagors. The cleaning staff of the hotel found her on the floor, and as soon as paramedics arrived she was pronounced dead. The 33-year-old was released on bail just last night from Moore County Jail for her involvement with the accidental death of local and fellow wrestler Shannon Moore just seven miles from where I stand now. She was due in court next week to face charges of involuntary manslaughter. According to sources Dumas' death is an apparent suicide as both wrists were slashed. Before her death is has also been reported she carved the words "I'll be with now Shannon" into her own thigh. Apparently there was a stack of envelopes found in Amy Dumas' hotel room and they appeared to be letters of goodbye. Among the recipients of envelopes were both of Dumas' parents, her bandmates, and wrestlers Jeff Hardy, Patricia Stratigias, Matt Hardy, Adam Copeland, and the president of the WWE, Vince McMahon. More details on this tragic story as soon as they arrive to our station. For Channel 2 News this has been Kelly Bates live and on scene."

* * *

**PLEASE review!**  
I feel bad for killing my two favorite wrestlers and I want to know I did it for something!  
The wrestling personalities belong to Vince McMahon and the real people belong to themselves.


End file.
